


Matters Progressed...

by CHAMPS



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: ??., Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Maybe some angst, No Smut, i can’t write that for my life, it’s basically the scene in richards bedroom but in francis’s pov, matters progressed, that’s it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAMPS/pseuds/CHAMPS
Summary: I wasn’t quite sure what this could bring to the future but a little part of me hoped for something. Richard still looked dazed, I hoped his nerves wouldn’t get to him just him just yet.
Relationships: Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Kudos: 14





	Matters Progressed...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I thought since i’ve been in the fandom for a while it’s time for me to contribute with my horrid fanfic writing skills. To make matters worse I decided to write in Francis POV.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> (btw I haven’t completely read through it yet, so sorry for any spelling mistakes, or mistakes in general.)

Walking all the way to Richards was a mistake, especially in the early snow that had fallen upon Hampden. I wasn’t quite thinking , I just needed to get out, to distract myself from the deep dark void we had dug ourselves in. 

I was almost covered in snow by the time I got to Richards place. Would he even be up? If he wasn’t, who else could help me? I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I tried again and was startled to find that the door was unlocked. I opened the door and stepped inside as quietly as I could. 

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ I heard myself say.  
Richard was stretched across his bed tangled in one of his horridly cheap coats. He looked panic stricken and tired, he didn’t seem to completely register my presence.  
He tried to get up from his bed but he ended up falling back on the pillows. Then suddenly he looked as if he were going to laugh, he was basically laughing in fact.  
‘François?’ he said airily and almost drunkenly. I closed the door and walked over to him.  
‘Are you...okay?’ I asked after a long derisive pause. He seems to finally come back down to earth now.  
‘Hi...I’m sorry. I’m fine, really.’  
I didn’t bother saying anything else, instead I took off my coat and looked around the room. I could feel Richards gaze following me.  
‘Do you want some tea?’ I asked, not really wanting some myself.  
‘No.’  
“Well I’ll have some if you don’t mind.’  
After i had boiled the water i put it on the radiator, then i found some cups and tea bags, there wasn’t any milk though. ‘Here, you can have the good teacup. There wasn’ any milk in the kitchen.’ I said as I handed Richard some tea despite him saying no to the offer. 

Richard seemed to be more composed now, more ‘himself’ i guess i could say. For a moment everything seems calm and still. Like there was still hope for us, Henry, Camilla, Charles, Richard, me...Bunny?  
Richard still seemed to be watching me. 

my socks were soaked from walking through the snow so I ended up taking them off and drying them over the radiator. I flexed my feet and looked up to find Richard still drinking his tea and watching me intently.  
‘It’s been an awful night,’ I told him, ‘Have you been outside?’  
He told me about his night. A party. Some other boring activities that would have drained me. He has hesitated over a few sentences making me feel as if he was omitting some certain things.  
‘Gosh,’ I said, loosening my collar. ‘I’ve just been sitting in my apartment giving myself the creeps.’  
“Have you heard from anyone?’ he asked.  
‘No,’ I said, though I told him about my mother calling.  
For a while after that we sat in silence. It didn’t seem awkward but I was very aware of every move I made. It was now very clear to me that Richard was very doped up. A part of me was jealous. Richard had other friends, friends that could distract him from...this.  
After finding nothing else to mentally ramble about I focused my attention on Richard. He seemed dazed. Like he wasn’t quite sure that anything was real or not. Then suddenly, Richard became aware of my gaze on him and our eyes met for a split second. Richard put down his teacup and mumbled something. He got up from his bed and walked across the room to the bureau. 

I didn’t quite register my movements right then but I too stood up and walked across just to stop directly behind Richard. Richard became wary of me and turned around swiftly to face me. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his breath fan across my face.  
Without thinking of any consequences, I leaned down and kissed him. 

The kiss was long and somewhat comforting. I could feel Richard tense up, at some point he had grabbed my arm. And then suddenly Richard started kissing me back. The only thing I could focus on was Richards lips pressed against mine. His lips were slightly chapped. His mouth had a vague, indescribable taste, like alcohol and black tea. 

I pulled away first, breathing hard, and leaned to kiss his thought. Richard seemed slightly stunned , like he could believe any of this was actually happening -which is quite understanding-

‘look Francis,’ he said, ‘cut it out.”  
I pulled away from his neck and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.  
‘You idiot,’ I said, for some reason I started feeling really smug, ‘did you know your shirt is inside out?’  
Richard started to laugh slightly, his voice was low and hoarse.  
‘Come on Francis, give me a break.’  
‘It’s fun, I promise.’ 

Richard had a slight dust of pink over his cheeks. 

Matters progressed, I wasn’t quite sure what this could bring to the future, but a little part of me hoped for something. Richard still looked dazed, I hoped his nerves wouldn’t get to him yet. 

Then quite suddenly, (and quite unpleasant) another knock came from the door. We both jumped away from each other. Richards eyes were wide and he was buttoning his shirt up again as fast as he could. I swore under my breath as I glanced at the door and then back at Richard. Richard had gone to open the door but I quickly stopped him. The panic I felt seemed to show on my face since Richard finally seemed to understand. I knew exactly what we were both think  
what if it’s the cops…

In the end it ended up being Charles who interrupted us. And in the end (again) I ended up with Charles as well, leaving Richard alone


End file.
